The Stupidest Night?
by Usami-Sensei
Summary: Sasuke went to Naruto's apartment because he was bored at his own but what happens when the two end up drinking together. The two end up Fighting, getting Tattoos and having Sex? *ONESHOT* WARNING YAOI!


**I Do Not Own Naruto!**

**…**

**A/N: Sasuke Age: 19 Naruto Age: 18  
**

* * *

**~OneShot: The Stupidest Night?~**

**_..._  
**

Sasuke jumped from roof top to roof top, reaching his best friends apartment. He was wearing his Anbu uniform but he didn't have the mask on, he was so bored at his own house resorted to going to the blond's apartment. Some lights lit up the village so it wasn't so dark that night. Sasuke jumped down from the last roof top and landed in front of his blond haired friend's door, he sighed and held his hands in his pockets, coolly.

"Naruto, open up!" Sasuke shouted.

**Knock…Knock…**

Sasuke banged the back of his fist on the green door and waited for a response but he got nothing, he then began to get worried. Sasuke opened Naruto's house door that was surprisingly unlocked.

"That's weird that Dobe never leaves his door unlocked." Sasuke walked into the house and closed the door behind him. All the lights were on in the blond's apartment so he couldn't have been sleeping. The first thing Sasuke saw when he walked into the apartment was a table covered with empty ramen cups and juice cartons. 'Ugh…its so dirty in here.' Sasuke feared going into the kitsune's room cause it would probably be worse.

"Brrrr!" Sasuke heard sounds coming from the bathroom, almost like someone was drowning. Sasuke walked over to the bathroom door and knocked on it but he didn't get an answer.

"Hey Dobe-" Sasuke's eyes widened when he saw his friend passed out in the bath tub, face down and blowing bubbles; there was also a empty can of beer on the bathroom floor.

"N-Naruto!" Sasuke raced over and picked Naruto up out of the tub, holding him bridle style in his arms. Naruto's face was flushed red and he had a goofy grin on his face.

"Oh, well of it isn't the bastard of the year!" Naruto rolled his eyes, his blond hair wet and sticking to forehead.

"You could have died, why the hell are you drinking in the tub?" Sasuke walked out the bathroom and into the blond's room that was surprisingly clean.

"P-Please get dressed." Sasuke covered his eyes after placing the blond on the floor.

"Right, right I'll get dressed and you, you just better not look or I'll-" Naruto fell face first onto the floor. Sasuke gasped and picked his blond friend up off the floor.

"Tsk, Dobe don't worry I don't want to look at you…just get dressed." Sasuke sat Naruto on the bed and threw him some clothes out of his dresser.

_**...**_

Naruto sat on the bed dressed in some clothes and his face flushed red as he glared at Sasuke. "What is it that you want Teme?" Naruto grinned and the raven sat down on the bed next to the blond.

"Why were you drinking in the tub?" Sasuke cocked his eyebrow and looked at the blond.

"T-Tub what! The last thing I did was…" Naruto trailed off looking at the palm of his hand and Sasuke looked at the blond oddly. "Right…I was surfing down my stair case." Naruto stated, looking down at his bruised ankle, he really did go surfing down the apartment stairs with his iron board; because in his drunken state it seemed like a good idea and he ended up hurting himself.

"Anyway since you're here pal, have a drink." Naruto picked up a can of beer off his floor and handed it to the raven; Sasuke shrugged his shoulders and grabbed the beer can from the blond's hands.

* * *

"Hahaha!" Naruto laughed as Sasuke tripped over his own two feet getting up off the floor. Sasuke had about 6 cans of beer already and he was really drunk which was rare it usually took him about 12 beers for him to get drunk.

"Uzumaki…this isn't funny." Sasuke stumbled trying to get up, the blond then stood up and pushed Sasuke into the nearest wall, making Sasuke hit face first into it. "Ita!" Sasuke winced in pain and rubbed his abused face, he now had a red bruise above his nose.

"Now…that's funny ahhaahaa!" Naruto laughed; Sasuke turned around and glared at the blond, he then pushed Naruto into the dresser, "Itaaa!" Naruto rubbed his back.

"Teme!" Naruto put up his fists.

"You Dobe…yyyou wanna go, come on bring bitch!" Sasuke put up his fists and hopped around like he was going to box.

"Shasuke!" Naruto slurred and ran straight for the raven; Sasuke ran forward as well and then **SMACK,**

"Ufff!"

"Itaaa!" He and Naruto banged heads, they both then grabbed their head and tears welled up in the corner of their eyes.

"Naruto!" Sasuke grabbed Naruto by his blond hair and Naruto tried to punch Sasuke but couldn't, now them being totally drunk they think this fight is normal pace when in reality they are slow as fuck right now.

"Let go of me you punk biiiittch!" Naruto kicked Sasuke in his gut and Sasuke winced in pain; Naruto then grabbed the raven by his black locks.

"Naruto, get the fuck off me…let go of my fucking hair!" Sasuke tackled the blond onto the floor and Naruto winced in pain.

"Get off me Baka!" Naruto punched Sasuke in his back repeatedly and Sasuke punched Naruto repeatedly in his sides. Naruto then bit Sasuke's shoulder, "Ita! What the fuck dude?" Sasuke smacked the blond in his face, leaving a red mark.

"Ita, Ita, Ita!" Naruto held his face and glared at Sasuke with drunken eyes.

"Get off me!" Sasuke pushed the blond off him and stood up almost falling over.

"Oi, Sasuke?" Naruto whimpered.

"What?" Sasuke tsked and kneeled down in front of the blond.

"You hurt meeee!" Naruto began crying and Sasuke's eyes softened.

"N-Naruto…I'm sooo sorry!" Sasuke hugged Naruto and they both cried.

"I'll never hurt you again I swear on Sakura's forehead." Sasuke whined.

"T-Teme…I just wanna sleep!" Naruto whimpered and Sasuke sobbed on the blond's shoulder.

"You know what, we should go get a tattoo." Sasuke stood up and Naruto nodded.

"Yeah…a tattoo!" Naruto stood up and stumbled his way towards the front door. Sasuke put on his shoes which were on the wrong feet and Naruto put on his slippers when he should have put on shoes.

_**...**_

"Tat me!" Sasuke and Naruto stood in the village tattoo shop and the man nodded head.

"What would you like Uzumaki-san?" The man showed Naruto some pictures and Naruto slapped the paper out of the man's hands.

"Give me…_I love Sasuke_ on my shoulder!" Naruto shouted in an angry tone; the man nodded and took out his needle.

"What is it that you want Uchiha-san?" The women blushed as she asked the man.

"Give me _Naruto's my bitch_ on my arm." Sasuke mumbled half asleep.

"O-Okay." The women nodded and took out her needle.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke stumbled down the village streets after they got their tattoos and held each other up while they were walking. They then stumbled into an alley way and Sasuke pushed Naruto up against the brick wall.

"S-Sasuke what are you-" Sasuke tried to kiss the blond but ended up kissing the wall beside him.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Naruto looked over at the raven making out with the wall.

"N-Naruto your lips are soooo rough, you need some chap stick bad…" Sasuke brought his face back and glared at the wall.

"Stupid…my face is right here." Naruto puckered his lips and Sasuke smirked.

"Oh." Sasuke then leaned in and kissed the blond on his warm and slightly pink lips.

"Nhhn…" Naruto wrapped his arms around the raven's neck and Sasuke wrapped his arms around the blond's waist. They both enjoyed a beer flavored kiss and then broke apart for air.

"Naruto I want to fuck you." Sasuke whispered in the blond's ear and Naruto nodded.

"But I don't wanna fuck in the alley, hey I have a good idea...let's go back to my place!" Naruto cheered and pulled Sasuke by the hand towards his apartment.

_**...**_

Naruto and Sasuke stumbled through the front door ripping each others clothes off. Naruto kicked off his slippers and Sasuke did the same while ripping off the blond's shirt.

"S-Sasuke…hurry up and fuck me." Sasuke picked Naruto and began walking towards the bed room, he then hit Naruto's back up against a wall, he cocked his eyebrow. He could have swore Naruto's bed room was that way but whatever, he turned around and ended up finding the bedroom.

"Dobe you're so sexy right now." Sasuke threw the blond on the bed and got over top of him, they both took off their clothes and Sasuke was now attacking his mouth.

"Uhh…nh.." Naruto tangled his fingers in the raven's locks; Sasuke then broke the kiss and kissed down the blond's neck, he kissed down Naruto's stomach and then finally his lips wrapped around Naruto's hard member.

"Ahhh!" Naruto moaned and Sasuke began sucking him off.

"Ooh, Sasuke please just put it in." Naruto bucked his hip forward and thrusted into the raven's mouth. Sasuke let Naruto penis fall out of his mouth and put his fingers in the blond's mouth,

"Suck." He order and Naruto complied, licking the raven's slender fingers until they were completely coated with saliva; Sasuke pulled his fingers out of the blond's mouth and placed them at his entrance.

"One, two, three." Sasuke pushed his finger in and Naruto tensed up.

"Ita, it hurts." Naruto winced in pain as he felt the one finger moving around inside him.

"Sorry Naruto but don't worry it will feel good in a few seconds." Sasuke pushed in another finger and his fingers did a scissoring motion, he then curved both of his fingers, hitting Naruto's sweet spot.

"AHH!" Naruto's eyes shot open and he closed his eyes not knowing what was happening to his body, it felt so strange but it also felt good.

"Okay." Sasuke pulled his fingers out and then placed his hard erection in front of Naruto's puckered entrance.

"Uhhg…" Sasuke pushed himself inside the blond with force and Naruto winced in pain for a second until he got use to the size.

"Okay…you can move." Naruto closed his eyes and Sasuke nodded, he then began moving in and out of the blond.

"Ah…hahh…Um..S-Sasuke!" Naruto clawed at the raven's back and wrapped his legs around the raven's waist, making the raven's huge cock deeper inside him.

"AAAHHH S-Sasuke!" Naruto whimpered in pleasure and Sasuke groaned...

* * *

**~The Next Morning...~**

_**...**_

Kakashi hummed while walking and reading his pervy book, he reached his house and turned the door handle. 'I'm so stupid, I forgot to lock the door last night.' Kakashi shrugged his shoulders and walked into the house, he kicked off his shoes and walked through house, making his way back to his room.

"Haa…I can finally sleep-" Kakashi opened his door only to see Naruto and Sasuke sleeping his bed.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Kakashi screamed; Naruto and Sasuke jumped awake and saw Kakashi standing in the door way totally shocked; Naruto scratched the back of his head and looked at his sensei, drowsily.

"Kakashi-sensei, what are you doing here?" Naruto yawned and stretched his arms, he then noticed he was naked.

"Ekk! Sensei get out I'm not dressed!" Naruto pulled the covers over himself and blushed. Sasuke yawned and stretched before scratching his head.

"This is my house!" Kakashi shouted.

"S-Sasuke, what are you doing here?" Naruto didn't understand anything that was going on. 'Why am I naked…and why is Sasuke here?' Naruto thought.

"W-What happened?" Sasuke looked around and saw him and Naruto's clothes scattered on the floor.

"Ita...my head is killing me." Naruto was now feeling his horrible hang over and boy was his head throbbing.

"No, please tell me you two did not have sex in my bed…in my house!" Kakashi was hysterical at this point.

"No Kakashi-sensei we didn't…ohh I don't know what is going on." Naruto pulled at his hair; Sasuke then looked under the covers and looked back at Kakashi.

"Yeah I think we did." Sasuke stated emotionless; Naruto then looked at Sasuke's arm.

"W-What is this?" Naruto looked at Sasuke's tattoo and glared.

"Huh? That I have no idea." Sasuke looked at his arm and shrugged.

"I am not your bitch!" Naruto shouted, hitting Sasuke over the head.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Kakashi yelled.

"Kakashi-sensei I honestly don't know what's happening." Naruto whimpered.

"Oi, you have one too." Sasuke pointed to Naruto's shoulder.

"What?" Naruto looked at his shoulder and blushed, he put his hand over his shoulder and looked away from the raven.

"You could have told me you loved me." Sasuke smirked and hugged the blond, giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Shut it Teme." Naruto mumbled and smiled spread across his face.

"IF YOU TWO AREN'T OUT OF MY HOUSE BY THE TIME I COME BACK I WILL CASTRATE YOU!" Kakashi felt a vain pop and gritted his teeth.

"Right…sorry Kakashi." Sasuke began getting out of Kakashi's bed.

"And change the damn sheets!" Kakashi stormed out of his house and slammed the door.

"Well…I'm still very confused." Naruto hid his face, he felt like he could die from embarrassment.

"Aw…Naruto don't worry, whatever happened it brought us together." Sasuke kissed the blond's forehead.

"Teme…" Naruto smiled and blushed.

**_..._**

_**~The End...~**_

* * *

**~Leave Reviews! ^_^ I had so much fun making this, follow me for more stories ^_^~**


End file.
